The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus opulifolius and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jefam’. ‘Jefam’ represents a new cultivar of Physocarpus, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Physocarpus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a nursery in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Physocarpus cultivars with unique foliage color combined with compact plant habits.
The new Physocarpus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in spring of 2003. The female parent was Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Monlo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211) and the male parent was Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Dart's Gold’ (not patented). ‘Jefam’ was selected as a unique single plant from the progeny resulting from the cross-pollination in spring of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.